


Day Three

by AwatereJones



Series: Kaboom Verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alt Verse, M/M, Smut, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So the third day dawns and they must move...like it or not a plan is agreed and must be enacted for there to be any chance of survival for the kids.I again point out this was not a serious fic, I only wrote this as an exercise for myself to try and slow the action on my writing ...I almost didn't share at all and this was not something I did a lot of reasearch in as it was not serious.





	1. 4am

"Jack?"

Jack grunted and rolled as Ianto shoved at him then blearily opened an eyelid to look at his bed mate.

"I need to pee" Ianto hissed and Jack moved, now aware that he had Ianto's arm pinned beneath him.

"Sorry love" Jack yawned, then went back to sleep as Ianto limped to the bathroom to relieve himself.

Jack woke to Ianto's hand cupping his cheek as he whispered his name.

Ianto pressed his mouth to Jack's. Jack's tongue caressed Ianto's lips, softly, gently in reply as he was suddenly wide awake with a Welshman on top of him. The feel of his mouth on Jack's made him hungry; He wanted more. Jack parted his lips and Ianto's tongue slipped in, exploring the contours of his mouth.

Kissing Jack was like an explosion in Ianto's mouth. It set every nerve on edge. Ianto's palm slipped down to between them, where Ianto could feel his cock straining against the material of the PJs, matching Ianto's.

Jack pushed him backwards, rolling them as his hands wrapped around Ianto's waist.

His breath was on Jack's face, hot and unsteady. Enjoying the power Ianto had over his lover's body, he slid the PJs open slowly, feeling that huge cock of his jump in response.

Ianto wrapped his palm around it, amazed at how big it was every time. A low, guttural moan escaped Jack's throat. He tipped his head back, pushing his muscular body against his hard-on.

Burying his face into Jack's neck, the feather soft trail of kisses Ianto left there made Jack's toes curl in pleasure. Ianto's lips moved down, pressing against the gentle piece of skin at the collarbone.

Jack's breathing grew erratic. He wasn't sure how much of this he could take. One of his hands slid into the top of Ianto's shirt, his fingers moved expertly over a nipple, squeezing the nub and teasing it between his fingers.

It stiffened with his touch, driving Ianto crazy.

_He was on fire here._

"You're so perfect Ianto" Jack whispered.

The other hand moved around Ianto's hips and thighs before stopping on the most sensitive spot between his arse cheeks. His thumb glided over the thin cotton, massaging the hole in slow circular motions along with the seam to the PJs. Ianto jerked in response to the shockwaves it sent through his body.

Jack's fingers moved up, until they were caught in the waistband of Ianto's PJs. That's where he stopped, like he was silently asking for permission.

Ianto's breath hitched.

This fabric was the one last boundary between them and Ianto nodded in reply.

Jack inched the material down Ianto's legs. Impatient, Ianto kicked them to the floor of the room as they flapped on the cast and Jack grinned.

The musky smell of excitement filled the room and Jack's breathing was heavy now. He stared at Ianto's engorged dick like a hungry man about to enjoy a feast.

One of his lubed fingers dipped into Ianto's hole. Ianto whimpered. Another finger slipped in, both of them curling inside him. Ianto was panting now, the momentum building up in his body.

Ianto was about to explode. All they could hear was their heavy breathing. Waves of desire shot through Ianto and his hips bucked on their own, moving in rhythm with his hand. Jack's breath tickled Ianto's skin. He was as turned on as Ianto was.

Getting Ianto off was getting _him_ off.

"Oh my God," Ianto gasped. "Ohhh..."

His hand sped up.

Ianto whimpered and grabbed at jack's butt cheek and gasped.

"I'm coming, Jack...fuck, I'm coming," Ianto panted.

"You like that, huh?" Riding the blissful waves, Ianto could only nod in reply

The tip of Jack's dick glistening with precum.

Ianto bit his lip and look up at Jack, "I want you to fuck me Jack."

His eyes darkened, his cock quivering against Ianto's hip cheek at the sound of those words. "Right now?"

Ianto snorted. He couldn't wait to feel Jack inside him. Jack's hands tightened on Ianto's waist, his fingers biting into the bare flesh of Ianto's hips.

He nuzzled Ianto's earlobe. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Yeah," Ianto breathed.

The fact Ianto was well lubed helped Jack ease into him. He took it slow, each touch building the anticipation. His dick pushed against Ianto's prostate carefully. Once he had burrowed in Ianto could feel him grow rock hard again inside him, stretching the contours of his arse.

"Is this okay?" He breathed the words in Ianto ear, slipping his dick a little further into that sweet warmth.

"Harder."

Another thrust, this time deeper. Ianto moaned in response his fingers mindlessly clutched the sheet. He needed something- _anything -_ to ground him from the onslaught Jack was unleashing onto his body.

"Fuckkkk," Ianto moaned the words, half-conscious he was even speaking.

Jack buried himself up into Ianto, and Ianto felt the walls of his arse stretch to accommodate the full width of his cock.

"I've wanted to fuck you for so long," Jack whispered. "I missed you."

Ianto moaned in response. Each stroke of Jack's cock was bringing him closer to another orgasm, until he was finally crying for release, every nerve in his body exploding in a downpour of fiery sensations.

Kissing Ianto's neck, he slid out tenderly. Between Ianto's thighs was a sticky mess, the front of his PJ top soaking wet.

Ianto didn't care.

For the first time in forever, he was happy.

They had time to drift together, satiated and relaxed before the day of madness had to begin.


	2. 7.00am

Everyone was up, eating as the kids argued over the boxes they had seen in the hallway.

"We're using them for something" Tosh said and they drooped.

"After breakfast you can help your mother with a wee project" Ianto told them, "We are going to look at how tidy things are, pack some things away and then maybe later we can have a wee go at the remote control stuff left over from surveillance."

Happy children started talking again and Rhiannon nodded her thanks to her brother as Gwen sniffed at the milk.

"I think it's off" she muttered. "Gone sour."

"Shouldn't have looked at it then" Owen muttered and Ianto snorted into his own milk, then choked.

Gwen looked up and then her face changed. Before Ianto could intervene she shot back, "When we leave I want fresh milk. We are going to risk our lives today, there better be good food wherever we end up tonight! Well those of us who make it!"

David dropped his spoon and sat bolt upright as she looked triumphantly across the table, directly at Ianto who exploded, reaching across the table and slapping the glass of juice from her hand as he snarled into her face, "Finished? Wanna go wash your face in the bog? Maybe I can help you."

Rhys stood and grabbed her under the arm, dragging her from the room as Ianto sat back down and cleared his throat, "Sorry 'bout that. Appears my Bitch Filter is as faulty as hers this morning."

Owen was the first to laugh, slapping the table as he pointed at Ianto, "Wash her face in the bog!"

Stephen started to giggle as well, then Micha joined in and then they were all laughing as Ianto finally joined in at his own expense.

"Come on, leave Rhys to sort her" Rhiannon said as she rose and ruffled Ianto's hair, "Ya bloody hoodlum."

Ianto grinned up at her as she impulsively leaned down and kissed his forehead before moving off then Ianto looked at the children that were waiting patiently.

"We are bugging out" Ianto finally said. "Was gonna be a surprise for you. But there ya go."

The kids all gasped.

"I am going to task you with the animals. All back into their cages please, I want them ready to go" Ianto demanded and they shot off excitedly. Stephen hung back.

"We can't stay a few more days?" he asked softly, "Just to rest?"

"No darling" Alice spoke, "Time is against us, as Granny used to say."

He nodded and left the room as Jack let his breath out.

"Well, since the cat is out of the bag we might as well start" Ianto said as they all started to move, the long day ahead sure to be a trial.

Rhys had pulled Gwen into a side room and although they couldn't hear the exact words, the growl was clear, as were her whines of apology, then the door slammed open.

"Well, you make your mind up soon lady!" Rhys roared as he strode out into the hallway where Ianto and Jack stopped with shock, "And you know something missy? I don't think I give two fucks what you decide. I'm with the boys!"

"Er…there is always room for one more" Jack leered suggestively and Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Ignore him" Ianto said as he patted Rhys' arm, "He's all talk. The bed isn't actually that big, not with his ego in there already."

Rhys blinked, then deflated as he smiled and moved off to start his list.

Ianto considered going to talk to Gwen but the feeling that he might want to take that swing held him back. He motioned for Jack to go instead but Jack shook his head.

"She has to learn sooner or later" Jack said softly, "Sink or swim. And swimming means with fishes bigger than yourself."

"God, I just wish I could have a bath" Ianto groaned as they started down the hall, "This bloody cast is a bastard."

"Aw, come on. A few more days and Owen can check, it might be OK to come off" Jack soothed, "It can't itch already."

"I know" Ianto pouted, "Silly but I can imagine it already pongs. I know…I know it isn't but my mind is still seeing problems with everything."

"Oh babe" Jack soothed, "When we are up there, I will cut the fucking thing off myself if you promise to stay off it for a day or so then, deal?"

"Promise?" Ianto's pout was both childish and adorable as Jack hugged him and their kiss was full of promise.

"Oi, get a fucking room" Owen snarked as he passed with a crate. "Enough to choose from around here."

"Fuck off, gonna get a spaceship!" Ianto replied gleefully and Jack laughed as he watched Owen slow then stall before spinning to look at them with an open mouth.

Jack couldn't wait.

He was going to space again.

With his own companion.

.

.

.

.

Sorry for the late posting but our power has only just come back on, entire top of SI was knocked out Grrrr


	3. 8.00am

The crates and boxes were stacking up on one side of the plastic tent as Jack and Ianto went over it one more time, both double checking their suits.

Owen closed the door and gave the thumbs up though the glass, then watched as the two men walked out of the ten and closed it, heading towards the refrigerated truck in the Hazmat suits.

Soon the truck was moving back with Ianto giving hand signals to Jack and it was gracefully slipped into the tent and Ianto gave a thumbs up to stop. The hiss of airbrakes as the big rig settled the signal to Owen to appear at the window again, watching to make sure they were still OK.

Then both men slipped into the tent and started sealing the tent around the back of the truck and opened a couple of oxygen bottles. Ianto sank to his knees to seal along the bottom, making sure they were airtight before thumbs up at Owen and Owen nodded to Tosh who ticked it off the list. Then they started to spray the back of the truck down with the garden sprayers before opening it to find it was airtight as expected, the soft whoosh of air stale but OK.

They waited until the oxygen bottles were depleted and sealed a final small hole near the roof of the truck and checked the air with Geiger meters.

Then they removed the hazmat suits as the door swung open and Owen shot into the tent to help pack the back of the truck.

"I need to fix this end for Janet" Owen explained, and they nodded as they moved things and arranged them.

"So, you OK driving this Ianto?" Owen frowned, "Bugger Rhys is too big for the suits."

"Yeah" Ianto shrugged, "You and I have this Owen."

"Yeah" Owen grinned happily. "Jack in the back here as the gunman."

Ianto knew it was something that was going to be between them over the deception but he couldn't risk Owen. Not their medic. If it all went tits up, they would need him.

"Right, let's go over it again" Gwen said sternly as if she were in charge and Jack stole a glance at Ianto's bland face.

"We are in the back, hidden behind the boxes, right?" she demanded and Owen nodded as the others stopped to listen as well, "Then Owen, you lead Janet in so she is near the doors and then once she is tethered you swap with Jack. Jack will sit in here by the doors in case we care taken so when they open the doors they will meet a weevil and a pissed off captain"

"And the boxes will hide us, act as a wall if they fire into the truck and we will be safe from bullets coz they can't get through all the boxes" Stephen said calmly.

"Yes darling" Alice smiled, "We will be safe."

Jack nodded and simply chose not to correct Owen with regard to the last part of the plan. Like Ianto had said as they had cuddled in bed discussing it…Owen can be sour afterwards but safe.

He was too important.

"OK?" Jack asked softly and Ianto nodded as he ran over the mental list that differed from what they had told the others, then he slid off to a side room as his hands started to shake.

"Ianto?" Jack had followed him and closed the door as Ianto spun to look at him.

"So many factors, possible variations I've not thought of" Ianto said softly as he let Jack move into his personal space, "Jesus Jack, we can't fuck this up."

Jack's answer was a kiss, long and full of passion as he plastered Ianto against the wall, then he pulled back to look into his eyes, "Then don't fuck it up Tiger."

Ianto smiled softly, his face softening as he sighed and let their heads fall together, drawing strength in the moment of silence. It's only been three days since it all went tits up. Who would have thought in such a short time so much could happen.

If nothing else comes out of this, at least they were past the 'Lisa' thing. Ianto finally accepted that Jack had forgiven him.

"Come on Cariad" he finally sighed, "Let's go get this done."

They walked back out to see Owen was moving things into place, his quiet way of commanding not lost on them as Gwen was even lifting and carrying without realising she was actually doing something other than whinging.

Ianto checked how far they had come and was pleasantly surprised to see they were ahead of schedule.

"How about we stop for a snack?" he said and everyone turned to look at him.

"One last feed before we set out, then a picnic in the back of the truck while in transit. We get away sooner then, we are at the rendezvous point sooner." He suggested and everyone nodded.

"We can get rid of the last of the food we can't take then" Rhiannon agreed as she looked to Rhys, "Come on big man, you know how to make potato salad? Leftover can be eaten in the truck then."

As they settled for their last meal in this house Ianto reached under the table and let his hand slide onto Jack's knee.

It took a moment for Jack to recognise something he had learned a long time ago.

Ianto tapped out the Morse Code with a finger as Jack leaned back to listen to his silent orders being given by the only man he felt comfortable following…without his own blue box.

Be strong.

Get it done.

I love you.


	4. 11.00am

They were ready to proceed and now Ianto was calculating the air in the back with Tosh, in case they needed to reassess the times.

"Another twenty minutes to be safe" Ianto muttered, "Means we can sit and wait for up to an hour and a half into the agreed envelope in which Valiant scoops us up."

"How much over the agreed is that?" Tosh asked and Gwen's head whipped back and forth as she tried to understand their partial sentences.

"An hour over agreed" Ianto confirmed, "Means problems either way are allowed for."

"Good" Tosh said as she slapped shut her laptop and sat back with a groan.

"Right. I suggest we take these twenty minutes to recheck the rooms. Are all the baths drained? Are all the lights off?" Jack asked and everyone moved off as Ianto closed his laptop, placing it into the small crate that would ride in the front of the truck.

"You need to rest your eyes" Jack said softly, "You got enough dust and shit in them when it all came down to last a lifetime."

"Actually, they were fine until that weevil pulled me out. Like…a little bubble." Ianto smiled, "I still can't believe how fortunate I was. Like…this Tiger may have used up some of his nine lives already."

"As long as you have a few more because I'm not ready to let you go yet" Jack said as he sat on the arm of the chair and placed his arm across Ianto's shoulder as he hugged him.

"I know I'm stressing" Ianto sighed, "I just…this is it. The next three hours are going to be the main event."

"We'll be fine, we'll get it done and tonight we sleep in the sky" Jack crooned, "Castless of course."

Ianto laughed as he looked up at him and Jack stole a kiss.

"Sorry" Rhiannon said from the doorway and Jack smiled.

"That's alright pretty lady, I got my sugar for the next push" Jack said as he rose and walked out, leaving the siblings to talk.

"You OK?" she asked and Ianto laughed as he patted his knee. She laughed as well as she settled on it, his arms snaking around to hug her.

"I'm way too big for this" she scolded.

"Nonsense, if I can nurse Jack I can nurse you, have you seen the size of that man's lovely arse?" Ianto quipped and she leaned against him as she laughed softly.

"I see you with him and I am so happy for you" she whispered, "I never thought of you with a fella but…I see it. The way he looks at you, to you. I am happy for you."

"He…well. OK. Just us?" Ianto whispered, "Sometimes I could take a hammer and bash his head in!"

She snorted with mirth.

"But there are times…times I see him and my heart stops dead in me chest. Like a real sold whack" Ianto gushed, "And it doesn't restart until he looks at me and smiles."

"Sappy git" she snorted.

"Yeah!" Ianto squeezed, "Right sappy. Again, never thought."

"You're up to something mister" she finally said what she had come in for and it was a relief as he knew it was only that, "What are you doing?"

"Changing the game" Ianto replied, "Owen is gonna be pissed and you might have to cover the kid's ears but Jack and I can't tell the others because Owen would try to fight it."

"But it has to be done?"

"Yes Rhi-rhi. It is the only way" Ianto rubbed his face against her, "The safest way for everyone else."

"Everyone else" she repeated, "What about you?"

"Rhia. I died a long time ago. You know that." He said softly as he let his head fall back against the chair, "Each day, week, year since has been a blessing. I always wondered why. Why I was spared at the last minute and now I know. It was for this."

"How can you be so sure!" she demanded.

"Because I saw her" Ianto hissed, "The lady. The same lady from that day in the park when I fell. That lady who seemed to catch me and only my leg was broken. Da was so drunk. We both know I should have died from a fall that high, goddess only knows why he had me at the top of the fort like that. It was barely a month later Dickie Harrison did die from that height."

"I remember you saying there was a Golden Lady." Rhiannon struggled to remember, "You said she was all in gold."

"No. She WAS gold" Ianto sighed, "Like…Goldfinger. Her hair flowed like liquid, her eyes were white light. She was the …gods. What did she call herself. I saw her again in the …terrorist attack at Canary Warf only she was running and didn't stop. I followed her and found a way out."

"A wolf" Rhiannon said as she remembered more clearly what her baby brother, barely four years old had sobbed in the ER.

"Yes!" Ianto grinned, "The Bad Wolf! That's it. I saw her three days ago. When the bomb went off, I was deep underground where there was no light. No way light could permeate that far. Yet, when the blast hit, the light was blinding. I heard her whispering that there was life. She said "Where there is death I bring life" or something like that. I knew, I know deep in me waters Rhiannon, this is why she saved me. I have to stand with Jack, we have to do this together."

"I believe you" she assured him, "Didn't I back then?"

"Yeah" he smiled and he was her little brother, her poor little brother that bore the brunt of their Da's anger. Her heart twisted as she stroked his face.

"Funny though. Wolf. Your middle name is Blaidd. Wolf" she said as she rose to go check the kids.

"Maybe it takes one to know one" he said cryptically as he rose to follow.

His shoulders stooping slightly to take on the appearance of another sheep.


	5. 12.25

Time to go.

Ianto nervously watched Jack as he walked around laughing and talking with Owen as he assured him yet again that he knew how to administer iodine pills if they were needed to counteract radiation poisoning.

"Owen, stop thinking the worst!" Jack scolded, "We might not meet a roadblock, might not get hijacked goddess forgive we might not even have a breach that kills everyone!"

"Smartarse motherfucker" Owen muttered, his gleeful grin betraying his humour.

"OK, Everyone is ready to get in. Owen, go get Janet…wait. You need me to check that suit, can't once we start anything. Janet might lunge and break the seal on the tent!" Ianto said suddenly and Owen nodded as the hazmat suits were zipped up.

Once you have Janet tethered you can hop out and I'll get in" Jack grinned and Owen gave a thumbs up as he went to get the happily sedated weevil.

Jack and Ianto quickly sealed the back compartment with the gaffer tape and plastic, blowing a kiss to the children. Owen returned and looked at it with a nod of satisfaction. Janet was like a happy little dog going on a drive, eagerly jumping up to sniff the area set out for her. Owen knelt to tie her in and watched as Jack followed Ianto out of the back and he suddenly knew. He rose to shout but the doors were slamming shut.

"Sorry Owen" the coms crackled, "Only way. We need you. The kids need you. You know I will be OK. Ianto will make sure of it."

"Fuck you Jack, you bastard. You fucking bastard!" Owen roared with anger as he slapped at the doors with a sob.

"Sorry" Ianto's voice was faint, his sorrow evident, "It was my idea. Me and Jack can do this. Besides, it was you or me. I couldn't have accepted you in danger, not even for a moment. I love you ya silly bastard."

"Fuck you" Owen sobbed as he sank to his knees and the engine roared to life.

The truck swayed gently as they took off and Owen slid to his arse, sitting there opposite a confused weevil who was still wondering why his jumpsuit was so much weirder than hers.

"Uncle, we have to get the remotes going!" Stephen called out and Owen shook himself from his grief, picking up the remote control and lifting the small helicopter into the sky to scout ahead as Stephen's car whizzed along with Tosh's.

Owen wished he could wipe his face, his tears wet on his cheeks as he watched the screen for any signs of danger.

"Nearing the main gates" Ianto said softly and Owen nodded even though he couldn't see him, the helicopter moving past the gates to the world beyond and the truck easily slammed through the gates like they weren't there, Jack glancing at Ianto as he gripped the seat silently.

They headed into the village and the tyres crunched over the gravel pathway into the square. Ianto's hand slid across the seat to hold Jack's hand as they drew to a stop and Ianto checked the coordinates.

"We're here" he said softly into the coms for those inside then Jack nodded and Ianto picked up the laptop, contacting the Valiant to say they were waiting for them, then they settled back.

"You have to wait longer" Ianto said after a while, "Damn. You should have reminded me of that. You will die longer."

"Only until we are safe" Jack assured him, "Then a reset and I'm good to go."

"Still. If they are late you will have to suffer" Ianto snarled, "Damn. I should have waited."

"And we might have…"

"Company" Owen cut off their conversation as the coms burst into life, "They are coming from past the bridge over there."

"ETA?"

"Ten minutes?" Owen estimated roughly, "Shit."

"Valiant in coming" Ianto said calmly, "ETA also eight to ten minutes."

"Shit storm in three, two one then?" Owen asked, "Don't tell me someone else is gonna shoot you before I can, that's not fair!"

"Settle down then" Ianto snarled, "I see them. Look, on the bridge. So much for ten minutes."

They could see four people approaching, their manner seemed cautious as they started across the curved walkway and their rifles were also visible, pointed at the truck.

"Shit" Owen huffed, "Not good."

Jack slid from the truck as Ianto hissed at him not to.

"Hi. Lovely day" Jack grinned, "I've lost my dog. Little terrier thing, called Owen. Have you seen him. Yappy little bastard"

"OI!" Owen blustered over the coms.

"Stay right there!" one of the men demanded, raising his shotgun and pointing it at Jack as he slammed the door shut to protect Ianto. The small remote control car rolled to a stop behind the men and Owen moved his hand to the detonator, knowing Jack would gave the signal if it got to that point.

"I'm not going anywhere" Jack smiled as he canted his had, "Well, not for another couple of minutes. Got a ride coming."

The men looked at him and then looked around him into the cab. "What the fuck is he wearing?"

"Ianto has allergies" Jack shrugged, "You know how it is. Gotta be careful these days."

"Wait, who are you waiting for?" another asked, cocking the gun.

Then there was a loud growling as large engines whined and the Valiant suddenly broke through the clouds as she descended to hover over them.

The spaceship seemed to fill the sky as its landing lights blinked in warning.

Jack grinned as he pointed up, "Them."

[](https://postimg.org/image/yhlulgy5n/)  
  
[](https://postimage.org/)


	6. 1.30pm

The truck swayed and Rhiannon held her children tightly to her as Gwen screamed and pulled at Rhys.

"Get a fucking grip!" Tosh snarled as she swung, the slap loud in the small space, "We're being lifted you stupid bitch. The Valiant has hooked onto us and is lifting us into the hold."

The sound of the engines grew closer as they neared the hold doors and Owen wished he could see, watching Janet as she seemed to calm and listen with wonder as well.

Gwen sobbed as she clung to Rhys and he shook his head with disgust as they shook again then there was a bang as the truck was settled.

Owen waited nervously, then came to the doors and levelled the semiautomatic, glancing back at Tosh's pale face through the plastic.

Four sharp raps.

"What's the password" Gwen screamed and everyone winced at the tone then Owen turned to stare at her with incredulity.

"There is no password you stupid cow" Owen snarled, "What the fuck was that?"

Ianto and Jack were having the same conversation outside the truck, "Ianto?"

"Fuck, what?" Ianto stepped back and shrugged, then stepped forward again.

"Myfanwy?"

"Good enough for you twat?" Owen snarled and Rhiannon stepped closer to Gwen as she told Owen to open the doors, the kids were overheating in the tight space.

"It could be a trap, what if they are waiting to capture us?" Gwen whimpered.

"We give them you first and then out of pity they might let us go" Rhiannon replied sweetly and Alice snorted softly as she turned to Owen and nodded.

Owen relaxed and opened the lock, allowing the doors to open and Jack stood there grinning. "Welcome to Valiant III, this was commandeered from a Darlek invasion er…. a few Christmases back …so…um…did I tell you it's a real spaceship?"

Owen looked to the left and saw Ianto climbing out of the Hazmat suit so he stepped down and called back to the others to remember not to cross the yellow line he had drawn around Janet to indicate her reach.

Jack reached for Alice, lifting her down and then Stephen who hugged him tightly, "Thanks Granddad."

"Hey" Jack crooned, kissing him and then letting him run over to David who was looking around with awe.

"Uncle Ianto" he cried as he saw Ianto shooting his cuffs and he started to run.

Ianto stood as David ran for him and caught him, cuddling him as he looked around with wonder. Micha followed her brother as Rhiannon looked around with shock.

"Welcome to the Valliant III" an elderly lady said and Rhiannon could only gape as her majesty stepped forward and Jack sighed.

"Ah Lizzie, I wish I could kiss you but I'm contaminated" Jack said sadly, "We all need to scrub down and get fresh clothing on, then I want a cuddle young lady."

"Uncle Jack, you are such a flirt!" she giggled, "Go on. Your quarters are ready, but …that thing."

"Janet" Owen said, "She's mine."

"We have cells mum. She may be settled in there?" a solder asked.

"Lead, I'll follow with her" Owen waved a hand, "Give us a large berth thought, she will get you if she can and bite your fucking bits off."

"He's not exaggerating" Ianto said, "She is lethal to anyone not Torchwood. Owen you do realise this is her majesty the queen you're being a potty mouth in front of, right?"

Owen blinked, then shrugged.

She laughed as she waved a hand and said Uncle Jack had been much worse when imbibing at her wedding.

"Well, you know I was jealous" Jack pouted epically as she slapped at him.

"We will have your things transferred to your rooms, I see it is all clearly labelled" a young soldier said, "Anything else you need?"

"Somewhere to wash, then show us our rooms so we can calm down and maybe get a little nap before we have something to eat?" Jack said and Ianto nodded gratefully. It might only be early afternoon but to he was exhausted from the stress and the last few days were catching up quick.

"Right, Sir if you will follow me" a soldier said and they all stated to walk to their designated areas, Gwen trying to get close enough to speak to the queen but Rhys realised and yanked on her arm as he hissed at her to fucking behave.

"Alright Captain, this is your berth and Mister Jones…"

"Is berthing with me" Jack finished for him.

"Ah, it's a double berth as in one large bed sir" the soldier blustered, "Perhaps…"

"Perhaps you need to step onto the 21st century" Ianto interrupted angrily, "It's when everything changes. You have to be ready. Equality for all includes us Nancy boys ya know."

The soldier coloured and swiftly took off as Jack laughed softly. "That was mean."

"I'm tired, I stink and this cast is killing me. The thought of you hurting more pressing though."

"Yeah" Jack grunted, "They don't seem to have noticed."

"I have" Ianto pushed him towards the bathroom, "In the shower so we can wash it all away."

Jack nodded as he walked to the place of his next execution.

The radiation was already making him feel weak and he knew it was only a matter of time before the sickness took hold.

Time to reset.


	7. 3.30

Jack wearily climbed out of his clothes and groaned as he realised his Great Coat would have to be scarified to the contaminated pile, everything heading for the incinerators. Better safe than sorry and besides... He can get another coat. He can't get another Ianto.

Ever.

Ianto had started the shower and adjusted the water several times before satisfied and the wonderfully fluffy towels sat within reach of the door, robes on the back of the door forgotten as Ianto decided that maybe tonight he felt like sleeping naked beside his love.

Yeah.

Ianto glanced over at Jack who was forlornly stuffing the coat into the bag and smiled softly as he recalled the one he had taken from the bunker along with Jack's memory tin and shaving kit he knew had sentimental value.

He had searched for the little cufflinks Jack had sometimes worn and lamented those only to find them beside the bed that first night in the bug out house and he had kicked himself for not thinking they were already on his cuffs that day, Jack's good luck charms.

As quickly as his mind whispered to tell him the coat he was stuffing in the bag was just his spare and the original one Ianto had been mending that morning was still safe it fluttered away again, Jack's naked arse flashing as Jack bent down to hook an escaping sock.

Ianto undressed as well then hesitated, "Fuck. The cast."

Jack knelt and wrestled with it, breaking chunks off and then he pulled out the Swiss army knife and finished the job. A piece remained like a strange anklet where it had set harder that the rest and Jack was flagging. The radiation had started to seep into his bones and Ianto knew he was suffering, unable to forget his promise to remove the cast. Jack was many things but not a liar. He never broke a promise and Ianto reached out to hook Jack's chin, raising his face to look up at him from where he knelt.

"Fuck it, get in" Ianto could see the pain in Jack's face and couldn't care less about the stupid cast anymore, "It's gonna come off sooner or later."

Jack stumbled into the water and tipped his head back, enjoying the spray. He felt Ianto slide against his back and he sighed as he leaned back into his warmth. The lips kissing his neck making him go weak at the knees.

Ianto was swift and Jack only had time to grunt with surprise at the efficiency of it before the blade entered his heart and Ianto lowered the body to the floor of the shower, crooning as he stroked his face. Once he had him laid out he continued to scrub the body clean and then washed his hair, catching him as he gasped back to life and Jack stared up at him with relief.

"You are so good at that" he sighed.

"Don't tell Owen I am that efficient with a blade or he will be insufferable" Ianto sighed, "Ianto scissor hands….or Bladecleaner. The names would be endless."

As he had hoped, Jack laughed and shrugged off the death, rising to his feet so he could pull Ianto up as well, noting the way he was holding the ankle.

_Not healed, huh? Looks like it is not causing any pain._

"Come one you" Jack leaned in and kissed him, "Bed calls."

"Promises, promises" Ianto quipped as he stared to turn to water off and then reached out to towel Jack dry.

"Oh no you don't" Jack scolded, "Tease."

Ianto laughed softly as he stepped got out, walking gracefully over to the bed and sitting down with a towel around his waist, another to dry his hair.

"Right, cast anklet off" Jack knelt down and now pulled at the wet plaster, pulling it away and used the wet towel to wipe away any flecks.

"Ah. Maybe now I can sleep. That was so damned uncomfortable" Ianto huffed.

"You kept walking on it and re-breaking it. I can't believe it healed so fast despite your efforts to damage yourself" Jack scolded, "We need to take a break now"

"We should eat something" Ianto yawned, "But I don't give a rat arse right now"

"Sleep, then some arse" Jack mumbled as he pushed Ianto into the bed and Ianto laughed softly as he held out his arms and Jack eagerly clambered into the hug.

"Goodnight Cariad" Ianto sighed as he relaxed into sleep and Jack lay there listening to that wonderful Welsh heartbeat.

The Valiant III banked gently as she rose into the upper atmosphere and finally, safe and sound…

The lovers slept.

**-Stop the clock-**

.

.

.

.

Thank you for reading. That's all I got for now xxxx


End file.
